The Dream
by celticreeder
Summary: Severus Snape wakes from a terrible dream and is comforted by his lover.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. All things related to Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling.

**The Dream**

Severus Snape woke with a start. Images from the dream, or could it be termed a nightmare, still flashed in his mind's eye. Sitting up in bed he pressed his palms against his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. A hand gently settled on his arm and he knew he had awakened his companion.

"Severus, is everything all right?"

"Just a bad dream. It was actually rather ridiculous," he said with a forced laugh.

"Tell me about it."

Severus got out of the bed and began to pace as he spoke. "I dreamed that at a young age, probably right around when I left school, I joined the Death Eaters but soon regretted my actions and quickly returned to Dumbledore and repented for all the terrible things I had done. He absolved me and gave me the position of Hogwart's Potions Master while also being a spy for him against the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. And then, one Halloween night, Lord Voldemort was beaten but not, as it was later found out, defeated by baby Harry Potter.

"Potter grew to become a hero and when he arrived at Hogwarts I was forced to protect him in any way that I could due to an unfulfilled Wizard's Debt I had with Potter's father. For seven years Potter did nothing but get into trouble and when Lord Voldemort was eventually brought back in a corporal form and thus back into power, Potter was left to battle against him to the death. Then, at the end of the dream there was the Final Battle. Potter and Lord Voldemort were dueling and in a flash of several green lights Lord Voldemort was vanquished and Potter won. I turned to you feeling a sense of joy and relief and you were running towards me when a Death Eater fired the Killing Curse at you! I woke just as you hit the ground dead!" Severus looked over at his companion as if to make sure his dream wasn't real.

"Come back to bed, Severus. I'm here. It was just a dream."

Severus hurried back to the bed and crawled into his companion's arms, burying his face in the soft hair he loved so much.

"I love you, you know?" he said soft as he settled himself behind his companion.

"Mmm, I know. You never forget to remind me."

Severus lowered his head to suckle on his lover's neck. His lover moaned as Severus gave a swift thrust forward. Severus closed his eyes tightly as he was enveloped in a tight sheath.

"Gods do you know what you do to me?" he breathed.

"I think I can guess."

"What would I do without you?" Severus murmured as he laced his fingers with his lover's and brought their hands to his face.

"I don't even want to think about it," his partner pouted.

"You do know that that old fool has given me an assignment?" Severus asked with a moan.

"What? Why? You always do those assignments! I think he just loves torturing us since he knows how happy you are now. You should just tell him to keep his nose out of our love life and that includes giving you assignments that keep us apart," his lover huffed with flashing eyes.

"Hmm, I think I'll leave that discussion up to you. You are one of his favorites," Severus grinned with a quick hard thrust.

"That's just wrong Severus, and you know it. However, I think I will tell him to bugger off for a while. I'll see if I can't get him to compromise and give you at least a month's break before giving you another assignment."

"If anyone can convince him otherwise, it's you Hermione," Severus panted as he turned his head towards her bared arm.

"Mmm, I know. I love you, Severus," Hermione whispered as she brought his arm down to her mouth.

Severus picked up speed, his thrust becoming more erratic as he neared his climax. Hermione smothered her cry of pleasure by biting her husband's arm just as he did the same to her. They lay panting for several seconds afterwards before Severus stirred, his gaze fixed on Hermione's arms.

"You know, I thank Merlin everyday that we won," he said softly, stroking the mark on her arm.

"Yes, and that's why it was just a bad dream. It wasn't real," Hermione smiled as she looked at her arm as well. The mark was an exact replica of his, one she bore gladly and proudly. She raised her eyes from the Dark Mark and smiled seductively. "After all, who really believed that Harry Potter would defeat Lord Voldemort?"

_The End_


End file.
